


Argument

by Phantom



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom/pseuds/Phantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhane refuses to let Andros fight alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argument

"Morning, Andros."

"Zhane."

"I can come back."

"You can stay."

"You're angry."

"Yes."

"You're glaring at me."

"Yes."

"Well, I don't want to eat breakfast while you're glaring at me."

"I could turn around."

"Did you just make a joke?"

"Maybe."

"You did. Andros?"

"What?"

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"You really don't need to stand in the doorway."

"Are you going to stop glaring at me?"

"... Maybe."

"You're trying not to smile."

"I am not."

"You are. See, you're smiling."

"Zhane..."

"I really am sorry. Are you going to eat all of that?"

"Yes. And... I know you are."

"But?"

"How do you know there's a 'but'?"

"Because you're glaring again, and not because I'm trying to eat off your plate."

"... Sorry."

"But?"

"But you shouldn't have followed me, Zhane."

"I disagree."

"I know."

"Andros?"

"What?"

"Take me with you next time."

"What?"

"Take me with you."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"It's..."

"Dangerous?"

"That's not what I was going to say."

"But it is dangerous."

"Yes."

"But not dangerous for you."

"Zhane."

"I could help you."

"It's private."

"Apple?"

"No thanks."

"You're being stubborn."

"I'm not hungry."

_"Andros."_

"Look, I—I know it's dangerous, all right? And I know that sometimes I..."

"Take unnecessary risks?"

"That's not how I would say it."

"But it's true."

"You could get hurt."

"We get hurt all the time. Comes with the territory."

"You could get hurt because of me."

"That's what this is about?"

"Yes."

"And how do you think I would feel, if you got yourself killed in Onyx Tavern because I wasn't there to help you?"

"I..."

"I worry about you too, you know."

"I had a disguise."

"A _terrible_ one."

"She's not your sister. She's not your responsibility."

"But _you_ are. That's what happens when you're part of a team."

"Being a team doesn't mean you're obligated to take unauthorized trips to forbidden sectors of the galaxy."

"Being your friend means I want to."

"Stop that."

"What? Winning?"

"I didn't say you were winning."

"But I am."

"Zhane..."

"I'll keep you safe, and you'll keep me safe, and all the villains of the world will fear us—see, you're smiling. That means I won."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"You can come with me next time."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"You'd better not change your mind."

"I won't."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Good."


End file.
